Radiation-absorbent materials are a class of materials used in stealth technology and included coatings to disguise vehicles or structures from radar detection. A radiation-absorbent material is a material that has been specially designed and shaped to absorb incident radiation from a ground or air based radar station into the coating and convert it to heat rather than reflect the radiation back for detection by the radar station. The absorbency of a material at a given frequency of radio wave depends upon the composition of the material, and a given composition will have greater absorbency at some frequencies than others. While radiation-absorbent material cannot perfectly absorb radio waves at any frequency, a radiation-absorbent material applied to an object can significantly reduce the radar cross-section of the object in specific frequencies.